chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichika Aoba
Ichika Aoba is childhood and best friend, as well as one of the main male character in Chibi Vampire II. He has a crush on Ria Maaka. Summary Ichika is Ria's childhood friend and best friend. Personality As an author, Ichika (pen name Yumeno Sakiko) is a talented manga artist, but he can only draw with a "shoujo" art style. He is so passionate about manga that his life seems to revolve solely around doing research for it. For example, he loves Valentine's Day because the great variety of chocolates and pretty packaging make great references. He is easily offended with harsh comments about his work, unless they are said by Ria. Despite making a romance-oriented manga praised for its sensitivity to girls' feelings, he has no personal experience in love and is rather blunt towards girls. His story ideas are often ridiculous and far-fetched, even himself has advised to not take all shoujo manga too seriously and discourages misinformation, which tends to be hypocritical. He is rather unromantic in real life. He appreciates Ria's drawing ability but is apparently oblivious to his own feelings towards her. Despite him being oblivious to his crush on Ria, he enjoys her presence and is often seen both around and outside of school with her. Relationships Friends Ria Maaka Ichika respects Ria, despite being oblivious towards his own romantic feelings directed towards her. He also admires her artistic skills, as he had noticed and was impressed by Ria's posters around the school, long before she first approaches him. Ichika considers Ria to be a good friend whom he is willing to confide in, sometimes going out of his way to ensure that she is not upset. He often acts like a worrying mother towards her, showing excessive concern whenever he thinks she is in trouble. He likes cooking for her, safely assumes that Ria really likes food as, that in his imagination, she's always eating some sort of snack. Hiroto Mikoshiba Ichika and Hiroto are very close friends. He met Hiroto while studying people for his manga, the latter wound up being the model for Minami in Let's Fall in Love, and his assistant in drawing flowers and effects. Hiroto would ask Ichika for advice about his dating games, and he keeps a part of his otaku collection in Ichika's apartment. Ichika sees Hiroto as a cute and sensitive person on the inside, hence, calling him 'Hirorin' within his head which Ria also adopted. Powers and Abilities Angel: Eden (凶禍楽園 (エデン), Kyōka Rakuen, lit., "Paradise of Calamity") Astral Dress: Unnamed * Paradise Lost''' 無へと帰す者（パラダイス・ロスト）: Eden is his first power and is presumably his primary ability. Eden's power is summarized by Ichika as "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result". Using this power, Ichika can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and redone as many times as he desires. This is the power that Ichika used to hide the tree that functioned as the core of the Eden, by manipulating the residents of the Tenguu City into believing it to be the city's new monument: New Tenguu Tower. Ichika also has the power to summon multiple guardians, cloaked beings with humanoid forms and 6 wings that wear either a red, white, or black cloak. Individually they are powerful, but not as powerful as an unsealed vampire. In each route, except Ichika's, the chosen boy and Ria will have an encounter with these Guardians. Kazuto also made a comment that Ichika's mana density is second only to the First Vampire and if he would lose control of his power, it would cause a very powerful spacequake that could destroy Japan. Quotes * '''Ria about Hiroto: "Although it started out as an observation to create a character, we quickly became good friends." * Ria Maaka "Farewell, Ria Maaka. Return to those common days. And then, please make sure your next dream is a happy one..." * Ria Maaka "Here, you could do anything you wanted. You were allowed to do everything. Everything... but wanting to reach Reality " * Ria Maaka "I realized long ago that there was no going back anymore. I think I also knew... that someday things would end up like this. That's why, it's enough... Goodbye, Ria." * Ria Maaka "Thank you, Ria... ... I... just the time I was with you... I was truly happy..." Trivia * His hobby consists of working on his manga and browsing the internet. * He doesn't hide that he's drawing manga but people just don't believe him or dismiss it. * His female classmates see him as large and being in the way while he gets along with all of his male classmates. * He tends to call Ria or Hiroto over when he makes too much food. * He spends his holidays working and shopping. * Ichika is a self-proclaimed expert at love consultation. * He tends to wear dark colored clothing. * His best subjects are Modern and Classic Literature, Japanese History and Home Economics. His worst subjects are World History and English. His elective subject is Art with his gym elective being judo. * His favorite food is rice while his least favorite foods are foreign sounding ones. This is mainly because he's afraid of what's in them rather than how they taste, hence, he's fine when he eats it once. * His type of girl is 'a girl who has determination'. * In the character popularity poll conducted in the fanbook, Ichika ranked 6th. * Ichika unconsciously based Minami's design after Ria. * He doesn't have a blog or Twitter.